


A Halloween Misadventure

by guroprince, thathumanthing



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism ?, Death, Disembowelment, Drugs, Emetophilia, Gen, Gore, Guro, Guts - Freeform, Halloween, It's just really gross myguy, Vomiting, carving, shitty oc story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guroprince/pseuds/guroprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: Clyde Ashton, an awkward teenage boy, is home alone for Halloween after his plans got cancelled. Conveniently, right when all seems to have gone to shit, a boy around his age shows up at his house and asks him to go trick or treating with him. All seems good for Clyde, not only can he show off his brand new costume now, he has also found a cool new friend! But is it really as good as he think it is?(as you can tell by the tags it's fucking not)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not creative at all and I suck at writing but I just felt like posting one of my many oc stories as a little Halloween special nd shit I really don't care how many ppl read this I'm just gonna bother my friends with it.
> 
> Sorry for bad grammar or if some things are strangely worded, English ain't my first language :^(
> 
> Also please keep in mind that I'm not some kind of master writer and this is literally my first time posting a story, ever.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Very special thanks to my best pal Raphael for going over the story and writing the majority of the gore part for me!

Honestly, Halloween has always been exciting to me. Ever since I've been a young boy, even when it hadn't been Halloween yet, I had always been hyped about it, putting on my exquisite ghost costume, consisting of a cheap white blanket which I had cut crooked holes with my blunt paper scissors in, so I could at least see when walking around the neighborhood with an empty trash bag.

 

We've never really been able to afford fancy stuff for Halloween, and even if we would be drowning in money, my parents couldn't care less about the holiday.

 

But not this year, no. This year would be better. Because I had been slaving myself out to my neighbors, raking the annoying October leaves in their front yard, mowing it, and taking care of their nasty little son who I'm pretty sure is most likely the reincarnation of Satan himself and likes to make people, especially me, suffer, just to save up enough money to afford a really cool costume. And why? Because I had been invited to my friend Jason's amazing Halloween party! 

Well, okay. Me and Jason weren't really friends. He's one of the most popular guys at my school, and had to sit next to me once. He started a chat with me, but what did we talk about again...? I can't really remember. But all that mattered is that we talked. 

And well, it worked! I got an invitation to his super duper cool Halloween party! But then again, everyone in my class had got one. Still, maybe this party could have helped me to become a little bit more popular. I mean I had a pretty cool costume that I had ordered from the internet. I was dressing up as red riding hood, for some reason one of my favorite if not my favorite fairy tale when I was a kid. 

And yes, I know red riding hood is not a boy, but I chose a costume for a male red riding hood with old fashioned clothing, nice brown leather gloves and of course, the red coat with the red hood which I had already pulled over my messy brown hair. I must say, the costume really fit my personality: innocent and naive.

 

I checked myself in the mirror one last time before excitedly skipping into the living room, which was, unlike my friend's houses, lacking Halloween decoration. My parents hadn't even bought candy, but not many trick or treaters came to our house anyway. It was already 8:00 PM and the doorbell hadn't rung a single time yet.

 

I was home alone for the night, due to my parents already going out a few hours before hand. This usually didn't happen often, but they knew that I was going to go to a party that night, so they left the house all to myself. 

 

I noticed my cellphone laying on the living room table, the little lamp on the top right of the phone flashing green, signifying that I had gotten a new message. That was rare, usually when I got one it was just my dumb phone service wanting me to pay for some more data or stupid stuff like that, so I was even more surprised to see that I had gotten a message from an unknown number after picking up the phone. I stared at the screen in disbelief as I read it

 

"Hey, this is Jason's friend," it said. "The party's been cancelled. his dad found out about it and flipped the fuck out. now he's grounded. May he rest in peace."

I was both sad and disappointed at the same time, realizing that weeks of hard work such as taking care of the neighbor's devil son all to buy a pointless costume, hours of getting ready and excitement for absolutely nothing. Did I really just buy that damn costume for nothing?! It's not like I would've worn that crap casually out in public!

In my wave of anger and frustration, I didn't even notice the doorbell going off until it rang for a second time. Fucking great, now those darn children decided to come at the worst time possible?!

 

Angrily, I stomped towards the door and ripped it open, growling "We don't have candy!" at the strangers face. But to my surprise, it wasn't a nasty little kid at all. I was looking at a boy seemingly around my age, wearing a complicated but extremely cool pumpkin-themed costume, plus an actual pumpkin over his head. God, the poor guy. It must've smelt horrible in there, and very uncomfortable wearing that heavy thing on his head. Plus the holes in the pumpkin were so small that I couldn't even see his eyes. Could he even see in that thing? Could he even breathe? 

 

"Geez, man. No need to lash out at me like that.", his voice sounded muffled through his self-made pumpkin head.

 

"Sorry...I didn't mean it. Just having a bad day..."I apologized.

 

"Really? Why?", but before I could even tell this stranger the story of my life he immediately cut me off again. "Hey, nice costume! Were you about to go trick or treating as well? Do you want to come with me?"

I know it was stupid, since he was a total stranger to me, but in that moment when I was so frustrated, this request really cheered me up, and I gladly agreed.

"Y-Yes! Wait, I'll get something to collect the candy in!"

I stormed back inside the house and grabbed one of the cheap plastic bags laying on the kitchen counter, which my mom had left there that day.

I came back to the boy and locked my front door, slipping my keys into the pocket of my pants. Pumpkin boy, that's what I'll him now since I don't know his name, started walking and I followed him quickly, assuming he'd know where to get the best candy since half of his bucket was already filled to the brim with sweet goodness.

 

I watched pumpkin boy rummage through his candy-filled bucket, apparently searching for something in there. After what felt like an eternity he pulled out two small pieces of candy wrapped in shiny purple and red wrapper. He handed me the purple piece and smiled as he unwrapped his own piece and popped it into his mouth. I was kinda confused at this, but he was probably just being nice so me since I don't have much of my own.

 

I unwrapped my piece and looked at it. It was brown and shiny but didn't really smell like anything. It was a bit soft so I could chew it when I popped it into my mouth. It tasted kind of awful, but I couldn't describe the taste. I just gave it a few bites and proceeded to swallow it.

Then when we came onto a main street with a lot of houses and walked towards our first house, I felt like a little kid again. All the bad thoughts vanished from my mind. I forgot about Jason and his stupid party, I forgot about my squarely parents and focused on this moment only.

Pumpkin boy knocked on the door and a middle-aged grumpy looking man opened the door with a bowl full of candy ready in his hands, he seemed to have expected trick or treaters already.

I opened my plastic bag, when pumpkin boy held out his bucket.

"Trick or Treat!", both of us said almost in perfect sync.

 

"Aren't ya a little bit too old to do this sorta thing?", the man asked as he unenthusiastically poured half of the sweet contents of the bowl into my cheap plastic bag.

 

No! You're never too old to go trick or treating! Even my parents still do it with me sometimes!"

 

The man raised his brow at that statement, while I stared at the boy with a biiig smile on my face. His parents were so cool! Unlike my boring, lazy parents. I really wished I had parents like his.

The man closed the door and pumpkin boy walked onto the street again, I followed him quickly and soon enough after only a short moment of silence, he started another conversation with me.

"I haven't even asked you for your name yet!" he laughed, and just then I realized that we didn't even know each other's names yet. How could I've possibly forgotten to ask about his name?

As we walked up to the second house, he immediately rang the doorbell and I then decided to answer his question.

 

"My name is Clyde. What's yo-"

"Trick or Treat!" he interrupted me as an old smiling woman opened the door.

"Wait a moment" she told him in her raspy voice as she went to get some candy for us, but only ended up giving each of us just a single lollipop. Well, at least that was better than nothing, right?

Pumpkin boy, who still hadn't told me his actual name yet, grabbed my arm and pulled me further down, us passing a lot of houses who seemed to actually be very friendly-looking, which was weird. He headed straight for the woods which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, since I was very certain that there weren't any houses around that area. But... oh well, he seemed to know his way to get the best candy around here, so I decided to trust him.

 

But suddenly, just when we were a few steps into the woods, I started feeling kind of dizzy, followed by my heart pounding against my chest so heavily that I could literally hear it beating. Pumpkin boy stopped and turned his head to look at me, I couldn't make out if he was worried or not through his pumpkin head. He asked me if I was okay as I started breathing fast and heavy, cold sweat running down my body as the world started spinning around me and I fell onto the dirty ground covered in October leaves. I looked up at pumpkin boy who didn't even seem to make any effort to help me up at least. He just kind of...stood there silently and did nothing as my vision went completely black. And I was gone.

 

I blinked, my eyes hurting as I stared into a light brighter than the sun, at least in that moment it seemed to me like that. My body felt incredibly heavy and my head dizzy like I had just awoken from a thousand year long slumber. When I tried to move my arms to stretch, they were harshly hold back by something. My eyes got used to the brightness and I could finally see sharp again, just to see that both of my hands and feet had been tied to some sort of metal platform. 

 

I started getting panicked even before I realized in what kind of situation I was. My hands eventually started hurting because of all my struggling, but it seemed hopeless. I couldn't get free in this state, feeling so dizzy and weak.

 

Tears started rolling down my face and I first weakly, then with more power in my voice, called out for help.

 

The door opened, but to my horror it wasn't good news at all. I saw pumpkin boy, still in his costume, so I figured that I hadn't actually been out for that long.

 

"How was your sleep?" he asked me with a snarky tone.

 

I started crying heavier and attempted to struggle again, cursing myself for trusting people so easily. This was all my fault. I had gotten myself into this damn situation.

 

"Oh hush, don't cry. It's about to get a lot more fun in here~" Pumpkin boy commented as he walked over to a small table next to whatever the hell I was tied to, having three silver bowls and what seemed to be various tools laying on it.

 

Before he moved to pick up anything, he stopped and slid the pumpkin off of him. I watched him and my eyes widened as he revealed his face to me for the first time. I always had thought that people with such ugly personality deserved ugly looks as well, but sadly this wasn't the case with him. He must have had one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen, small sky blue eyes with long eyelashes, a seemingly perfect nose and mouth and light blonde hair reaching to his shoulders which was messy from the pumpkin head he had been wearing. 

 

"There, that's better." He said with a sigh as he put the pumpkin down and shook out his hair. "Now then." His hand moved over to the many tools over the tabled and hovered over them briefly, deciding on what to choose. He picks up a tool I don't quite recognize, and slowly walks close to me, holding it in front of my face.

 

"Tell me, have you ever carved pumpkins before?" He begins to smile as he drags the metal tool across my face lightly. My endorphins kicked in from being so afraid I began to feel more awake, but that just made me realize how much more real everything was. I didn't answer his question because no, I had not carved pumpkins before, and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

 

He doesn't seem to like this as he frowns and pushes the serrated edge of the tool into my mouth quite forcefully, making me jump and feel even more afraid about what's about to happen. 

 

" _Clyde.."_ He hisses in my ear and I shut my eyes tight in an instant reaction, "I'm going to make you... Into a beautiful pumpkin, m'kay?" I can feel him move away from my ear but I still keep my eyes closed as he removes the tool from my mouth. I have a pretty good idea of whats going to happen to me now and I start to panic even more I can't help but start crying again. Pumpkin boy just laughs at this.

 

He puts his hand on my chest and slowly trails it down to the bottom of my shirt and I shiver at this weird sensation. I open my eyes but I don't look at him, I start to focus my blurry vision at the ceiling instead of what's going on. I can feel him pull my shirt all the way up and run his hands lightly over my entire torso and I wince in disgust at being touched all over by a freak like him.

 

"You see, normally you'd pull the guts out before you'd start the carving, but in your case I think that would be no fun." I start to get hopeful for a second, maybe hes not going to hurt me that badly, maybe he's just joking around with me, maybe he's- "We can pull your guts out after. ♡" Oh no.

 

I gasped in pain as I felt the dull jagged blade get suddenly stabbed in my upper abdomen and started cutting me very deeply. Too deeply, I could feel this thing moving around my insides and I wanted to do nothing more than to grab the thing out of me and throw it across the room.  He moved angles after a few seconds then turned once more. Was he cutting a pattern out of me..?

 

I could feel him put down the tool and the sound of gloves being put on, and then there were fingers inside me. I took a deep breath because oh god he's touching my organs he's ripping off my skin oh god this isn't happening this is the worst feeling ever I can't do this I-

 

"Hey. Clyde. Look~" My thoughts were interrupted by my name being called and I looked at him in instinct and instantly regretted it because he was holding a triangle shaped flesh and of course I looked down to see if it matched and it did. I now had a triangle shaped hole on the left side of my abdomen, there was blood flowing heavily out of it and inside I could see my organs pulsating. It was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my whole life. I feel like passing out.

 

"Hey, we aren't nearly finished here! What about the other eye? And the mouth hm?" Pumpkin boy spoke so casually as if he wasn't killing somebody. "I'll tell you what, ill make this easier for you." That can't mean anything good for me. He walks over to his little tray and puts the.. bit of me in one of the bowls and picks up a different tool. A more sharper tool.

 

"Look how pretty this is! I'm sure it'll get the job done sooner~" He shoves what seems to be a scalpel a bit too close to my face, I'm surprised it didn't cut me. 

 

"Now time for the other eye!" He didnt hesitate as he ripped another triangle sized hole on the right side of me this time, everything was hurting so bad especially when he ripped the skin off me again and tossed it in the bowl.

 

At this point my breathing became heavy and I feel even more dizzy due to the blood loss this time and not from any drugs. I don't think I'm going to make it out of this alive...

 

I started crying again, this time sobbing loudly, yet this only seemed to motivate pumpkin boy to hurt me even more.

 

"Nothing is complete without a smile~" He looked up at me and grinned before carving the scalpel across my stomach in a cresent shape leaving a big gash. I winced, the cut burned like hell and fuck, it hurt so bad. 

 

I can't even describe how it felt when that disgusting boy pulled my skin apart to reveal my organs, The feeling of this made me look down at them and I became too shocked to look away.

 

A face had been carved into my body.

 

It wasn't anything too fancy, it would be the type that you would find on a jack-o'-lantern anywhere. The eyes and the mouth were leaking blood so it looked like it was crying and barfing blood. It was a horrific sight and I suddenly started to feel nauseous very quickly.

 

"Your insides are really beautiful, aren't they~?" he whistled as he proceeded to grab the metal bowl on the table and pull it closer to him. My stomach started turning as I expected nothing good. Oh no, no no no no no.

 

" _Now_  it's time to remive those pesky insides!" 

I screamed as that bastard coldly reached for my intestines and started pulling them out of body, it felt so disgusting and I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The party, the stranger, the pain. It was all just a bad nightmare, right? I had just seen one of those damn splatter movies again, and was only dreaming about this horrible stuff. But it felt so real, too real. It was a horrifying reality. 

 

I started spitting blood before vomiting all over myself. Pumpkin boy started laughing and continued to pull out more of my organs, dumping them into that stupid silver bowl. The boy grinned and looked at me, his yellow latex gloves soaked in blood.

 

I probably resembled the face on me at this point, blood dripping out of my mouth with my insides coming out of my carved one. Pumpkin boy probably found this amusing since he leaned in and licked the bloody vomit off of my lips. I almost wanted to puke again at this and instantly made a face of disgust in what would probably be my last few moments alive.

 

"You taste so sweet..." Pumpkin boy, who I died without ever knowing his real name, wiped off the bit of blood off his mouth that stuck to him when he kissed me. He made a face that showed me he's quite enjoying this. "Goodnigt darling, it was fun playing with you~" he whispered before covering my eyes. And this time I was gone for real. Certain I was never going to wake up again.

 

~

 

A oh so familiar young boy with blonde hair rung the door of the Ashton household. The worried mother of the house opened the front door, hoping it was her son or anything helpful, surprised to see the pretty neighborhood boy, which had been showing up at their house every Halloween the past few years. A smile spread across her face

 

"Henry! Nice to see you. Let me guess, you've brought us some baked goods again?"

 

The boy called Henry chuckled and pulled out a pumpkin pie from behind his back, handing it to the nice woman. It looked amazing, just like all the other pastries he had brought to the house the past years.

 

"Thank you, Henry. That's so sweet of you. I'm not sure if you've heard yet, our son Clyde has been missing since yesterday, and we're terribly worried about him. He's usually not the type to not inform us if he's having a sleepover."

 

"Oh?" Henry pulled a sad face, shortly followed by a reassuring smile.

 

"Oh well. I hope this pie can cheer you up a bit. Trust me, this will bring you real close to your precious son~" he stepped away from the house and his smile turned into a grin, waving before he disappeared as quick as he had appeared.

 

"What a nice young man..." the woman sighed as she took a glanced unknowingly at the pumpkin pie.

 

She wouldn't be as calm if she knew what exactly she had been eating all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! okay. I hope the ending doesn't seem too rushed and shitty. Please feel free to send me criticism, since otherwise I won't be able to improve!
> 
> Idk what else to say here, so I just want to say thank you a lot for reading my story!
> 
> This story was so edgy


End file.
